iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyu Dictionary
be /bɛ/ beː v. hear bef /bɛf/ n. hearing bekl /bɛkl/ n. board bem /bɛm/ n. population bemæ /bɛˈmæ/ n. crime beplekl /bɛˈplɛkl/ n. matter bepou /bɛˈpu/ n. material bepø /bɛˈpø/ n. gold bepøv /bɛˈpøʋ/ adj. golden beti /bɛˈtɪ/ bɛˈtiː n. moss beu /bɛˈə/ n. deal beækl /bɛˈækl/ n. money bi /bɪ/ biː v. think bif /bɪf/ n. thought bir /bɪɾ/ adj. pensive bo /bɑ/ bɑː v. support; n. support bom /bɑm/ n. environment boo /bu/ n. control boof /buf/ n. feeling booke /buˈkɛ/ buˈkeː v. separate boomp /bump/ v. imagine bootirt /buˈtɪɾt/ buˈtɪɾʈ num. five bou /bu/ v. feel boubu /buˈbə/ n. wheel bouktou /bukˈtu/ adj. ugly bountå /bunˈtɔ/ n. triangle bourt /buɾt/ buɾʈ n. vocabulary boushørt /buˈʃøɾt/ buˈʃøɾʈ v. act boutirt /buˈtɪɾt/ buˈtɪɾʈ n. tower bouvou /buˈʋu/ n. orgasm bouy /buˈy/ buˈyː adj. right (direction) buntå /bənˈtɔ/ adj. short buplu /bəˈplə/ n. center buty /bəˈty/ bəˈtyː adj. general by /by/ byː n. group bykæ /byˈkæ/ adj. best bylb /bylb/ v. tread byngs /byŋs/ n. cost byshåshn /byˈʃɔʃn/ v. twist bytou /byˈtu/ n. kid bå /bɔ/ adj. new båft /bɔft/ v. step; n. step båku /bɔˈkə/ adj. perfect båkukpou /bɔkəkˈpu/ n. perfection båpåɡ /bɔˈpɔ/ n. key bård /bɔɾd/ bɔɾɖ v. can båsy /bɔˈsy/ bɔˈsyː prep. onto båɡ /bɔɡ/ adv. yet bæ /bæ/ v. hold bædå /bæˈdɔ/ v. divide bædåf /bæˈdɔf/ n. division bæm /bæm/ conj. after bæshåm /bæˈʃɔm/ n. transport bætym /bæˈtym/ v. maintain bø /bø/ adj. difficult bøbæ /bøˈbæ/ n. torch bøkejsh /bøˈkɛjʃ/ v. discuss bølb /bølb/ v. stick bølyrd /bøˈlyɾd/ bøˈlyɾɖ n. throat bømæ /bøˈmæ/ n. point bøsr /bøsɾ/ n. bell doo /du/ n. hair (of body) doobof /duˈbɑf/ pron. someone doof /duf/ n. president dookæ /duˈkæ/ v. hit doonge /duˈŋɛ/ duˈŋeː n. voice doongev /duˈŋɛʋ/ adj. dangerous doooo /duˈu/ det. few doopå /duˈpɔ/ n. benefit doosoo /duˈsu/ n. report dooty /duˈty/ duˈtyː adj. dark dou /du/ v. try doudå /duˈdɔ/ n. curve douf /duf/ n. people dounge /duˈŋɛ/ duˈŋeː n. danger doutykpou /dutykˈpu/ n. darkness dy /dy/ dyː conj. than dybe /dyˈbɛ/ dyˈbeː n. son dybu /dyˈbə/ n. camera dyef /dyˈɛf/ v. wash dyf /dyf/ v. find dyhu /dyˈhə/ n. others dymjøf /dymˈjøf/ n. public dypyf /dyˈpyf/ v. offend dypyfør /dypyˈføɾ/ adj. offensive dyvif /dyˈʋɪf/ n. angle dyæf /dyˈæf/ v. study e /ɛ/ eː prep. for ebe /ɛˈbɛ/ ɛˈbeː n. trial ebu /ɛˈbə/ n. ornament edo /ɛˈdɑ/ ɛˈdɑː v. register eem /ɛˈɛm/ prep. rather efoo /ɛˈfu/ n. east efou /ɛˈfu/ n. form ehe /ɛˈhɛ/ ɛˈheː n. view eke /ɛˈkɛ/ ɛˈkeː v. kidnap eku /ɛˈkə/ v. go em /ɛm/ n. tide emæ /ɛˈmæ/ v. stay, remain ensæj /ɛnˈsæj/ n. chalk enu /ɛˈnə/ n. expert eo /ɛˈɑ/ ɛˈɑː det. little epoubu /ɛpuˈbə/ n. leaf epy /ɛˈpy/ ɛˈpyː n. corpse eshæj /ɛˈʃæj/ n. fashion eshæjæv /ɛʃæˈjæʋ/ adj. fashionable eshøkl /ɛˈʃøkl/ v. spell estishå /ɛstɪˈʃɔ/ n. breeze etou /ɛˈtu/ adj. weak ettu /ɛtˈtə/ v. occur evish /ɛˈʋɪʃ/ n. potato eæ /ɛˈæ/ n. toy fe /fɛ/ feː v. mean fejt /fɛjt/ v. fund; n. fund fekukl /fɛˈkəkl/ n. machine fenso /fɛnˈsɑ/ fɛnˈsɑː n. place fepå /fɛˈpɔ/ n. debt fete /fɛˈtɛ/ fɛˈteː n. authority fety /fɛˈty/ fɛˈtyː adv. tomorrow feujt /fɛˈəjt/ n. bark (of tree) feø /fɛˈø/ v. drain; n. drain fi /fɪ/ fiː adj. long fipø /fɪˈpø/ v. torture fir /fɪɾ/ v. add fohu /fɑˈhə/ n. mass foo /fu/ conj. since foobe /fuˈbɛ/ fuˈbeː n. goat foobæ /fuˈbæ/ v. appear foodår /fuˈdɔɾ/ n. business foomp /fump/ adj. attractive foor /fuɾ/ n. note foosh /fuʃ/ n. chef fooy /fuˈy/ fuˈyː n. individual fooær /fuˈæɾ/ v. jerk fooɡå /fuˈɔ/ num. ten fou /fu/ v. cook (prepare food) foubtou /fubˈtu/ n. bag foudå /fuˈdɔ/ adv. in foujjy /fujˈjy/ fujˈjyː n. worm foump /fump/ prep. against fouplu /fuˈplə/ n. loop foupymp /fuˈpymp/ v. avoid four /fuɾ/ n. colour fourt /fuɾt/ fuɾʈ n. mountain foushyr /fuˈʃyɾ/ v. must foushå /fuˈʃɔ/ v. judge fouå /fuˈɔ/ v. erase fu /fə/ v. listen fuhu /fəˈhə/ adj. hot fuhukpou /fəhəkˈpu/ n. heat futejt /fəˈtɛjt/ n. art futejtesh /fətɛjˈtɛʃ/ n. artist fy /fy/ fyː det. another fybæ /fyˈbæ/ pron. themselves fye /fyˈɛ/ fyˈeː n. weapon fyebou /fyɛˈbu/ n. armoury fyku /fyˈkə/ n. rhythm fyly /fyˈly/ fyˈlyː v. apply fylyr /fyˈlyɾ/ n. purpose fynt /fynt/ n. pig fyr /fyɾ/ n. iron fyti /fyˈtɪ/ fyˈtiː n. rate fytoo /fyˈtu/ n. sea fyy /fyˈy/ fyˈyː adj. particular få /fɔ/ conj. and fåbtou /fɔbˈtu/ prep. away fåke /fɔˈkɛ/ fɔˈkeː n. bitch fæ /fæ/ adv. before fælk /fælk/ adv. home fælkæv /fælˈkæʋ/ adj. homely fø /fø/ v. open føe /føˈɛ/ føˈeː adj. special føfoulf /føˈfulf/ n. spoon følf /følf/ prep. about fømulf /føˈməlf/ n. liquid fønt /fønt/ v. create føntå /fønˈtɔ/ n. number føpy /føˈpy/ føˈpyː n. rock, stone he /hɛ/ heː conj. as hedåplu /hɛdɔˈplə/ n. bank hefoopø /hɛfuˈpø/ n. paste hej /hɛj/ v. give hejt /hɛjt/ adj. firm heke /hɛˈkɛ/ hɛˈkeː v. shake hepykl /hɛˈpykl/ n. case heshy /hɛˈʃy/ hɛˈʃyː n. earth hetoo /hɛˈtu/ n. shoulder hety /hɛˈty/ hɛˈtyː v. speak; n. speech hevi /hɛˈʋɪ/ hɛˈʋiː adv. instead hi /hɪ/ hiː n. street hir /hɪɾ/ v. blink; n. blink hishæ /hɪˈʃæ/ prep. with hisyr /hɪˈsyɾ/ n. brother ho /hɑ/ hɑː v. suggest hof /hɑf/ n. suggestion hongoo /hɑˈŋu/ n. word hoo /hu/ v. might hoobe /huˈbɛ/ huˈbeː n. court hoojy /huˈjy/ huˈjyː n. buttocks hooknu /hukˈnə/ n. quality hooku /huˈkə/ n. order hookæ /huˈkæ/ n. slope hoor /huɾ/ n. linen hooshå /huˈʃɔ/ det. more hooshånu /huʃɔˈnə/ n. toe hoostie /hustɪˈɛ/ hustɪˈeː v. hate hoostioo /hustɪˈu/ n. tail, penis hooɡår /huˈɔɾ/ n. aunt hou /hu/ n. concern hoube /huˈbɛ/ huˈbeː n. water houber /huˈbɛɾ/ adj. free houbært /huˈbæɾt/ huˈbæɾʈ n. face, forehead houe /huˈɛ/ huˈeː v. name houhedo /huhɛˈdɑ/ huhɛˈdɑː n. cart houke /huˈkɛ/ huˈkeː v. end houkæ /huˈkæ/ n. ditch hour /huɾ/ v. walk hourt /huɾt/ huɾʈ v. shoot houshykpy /huʃykˈpy/ huʃykˈpyː n. horse houshykpybou /huʃykpyˈbu/ n. stable houve /huˈʋɛ/ huˈʋeː v. brake houår /huˈɔɾ/ adj. happy houåråkpou /huɔɾɔkˈpu/ n. happiness hu /hə/ adj. bad hubuj /həˈbəj/ n. use huj /həj/ adj. right (correct) hukum /həˈkəm/ n. shoe huu /həˈə/ n. name hy /hy/ hyː art. no hydybe /hydyˈbɛ/ hydyˈbeː n. man hydø /hyˈdø/ n. rail hyffå /hyfˈfɔ/ v. flirt hyhennånt /hyhɛnˈnɔnt/ v. desire hyj /hyj/ v. sit hykæår /hykæˈɔɾ/ n. woman hyl /hyl/ v. cover hymoer /hymɑˈɛɾ/ n. ink hyngike /hyŋɪˈkɛ/ hyŋɪˈkeː n. prostitute, whore hyngs /hyŋs/ n. party hyntånt /hynˈtɔnt/ n. puzzle hypy /hyˈpy/ hyˈpyː n. research hypybtou /hypybˈtu/ adv. right hypådå /hypɔˈdɔ/ n. chain hypøvoo /hypøˈʋu/ n. cousin hyr /hyɾ/ adj. high hyshy /hyˈʃy/ hyˈʃyː adj. green hyter /hyˈtɛɾ/ n. market hyver /hyˈʋɛɾ/ v. cut; n. cut hyvoonsær /hyʋunˈsæɾ/ v. bring hyål /hyˈɔl/ n. direction hyåsyj /hyɔˈsyj/ adv. now hå /hɔ/ v. remember håbtoo /hɔbˈtu/ n. leg hådoyɡ /hɔdɑˈy/ adj. ready hådåvou /hɔdɔˈʋu/ n. fence håf /hɔf/ n. memory håfidø /hɔfɪˈdø/ adj. smooth håj /hɔj/ adv. already håjyrd /hɔˈjyɾd/ hɔˈjyɾɖ adj. far håkse /hɔkˈsɛ/ hɔkˈseː n. degree hålou /hɔˈlu/ n. motion håmjø /hɔmˈjø/ adv. again hånghåft /hɔŋˈhɔft/ v. use håple /hɔˈplɛ/ hɔˈpleː n. meal håsytou /hɔsyˈtu/ n. rank (military) håsyɡ /hɔˈsy/ n. animal håve /hɔˈʋɛ/ hɔˈʋeː adj. stable håå /hɔˈɔ/ v. fill håɡ /hɔɡ/ v. dance håɡesh /hɔˈɛʃ/ n. dancer hæ /hæ/ n. relationship hæe /hæˈɛ/ hæˈeː prep. between hæhem /hæˈhɛm/ n. thorn hæj /hæj/ n. opinion hæknubuj /hæknəˈbəj/ num. two hækæpø /hækæˈpø/ n. design hæm /hæm/ n. fan hænsæntå /hænsænˈtɔ/ v. embrace hænubæj /hænəˈbæj/ v. protect hænubæjif /hænəbæˈjɪf/ n. protection hæple /hæˈplɛ/ hæˈpleː prep. without hæptænge /hæptæˈŋɛ/ hæptæˈŋeː n. footprint hæpåshå /hæpɔˈʃɔ/ adj. orange hætelk /hæˈtɛlk/ n. nest hæå /hæˈɔ/ n. alcohol hø /hø/ v. be (condition, state), be (temporary state) høbuusr /høbəˈəsɾ/ n. mathematics hødåld /høˈdɔld/ num. six hødåsho /hødɔˈʃɑ/ hødɔˈʃɑː v. invite høe /høˈɛ/ høˈeː n. spirit høfive /høfɪˈʋɛ/ høfɪˈʋeː n. child høfou /høˈfu/ adj. dry høhu /høˈhə/ v. drift høj /høj/ adj. nice høkky /høkˈky/ høkˈkyː n. event høkuj /høˈkəj/ adj. next hølb /hølb/ adj. blue høld /høld/ n. nature høldæv /hølˈdæʋ/ adj. natural hølf /hølf/ n. engine hømæ /høˈmæ/ adv. least hønghønt /høŋˈhønt/ n. past hønt /hønt/ v. hang høntødå /høntøˈdɔ/ n. wool, fur høpletou /høplɛˈtu/ n. example hørd /høɾd/ høɾɖ n. owner høshy /høˈʃy/ høˈʃyː n. fur høshånnåsr /høʃɔnˈnɔsɾ/ prep. per høsyj /høˈsyj/ v. win høtelf /høˈtɛlf/ v. ring høvi /høˈʋɪ/ høˈʋiː n. test; v. test høå /høˈɔ/ adj. middle høåte /høɔˈtɛ/ høɔˈteː n. dirt høåtev /høɔˈtɛʋ/ adj. dirty i /ɪ/ iː det. several idø /ɪˈdø/ v. sail idøsh /ɪˈdøʃ/ n. sailor ifoupåd /ɪfuˈpɔd/ n. laboratory ikæ /ɪˈkæ/ adj. awful, terrible innå /ɪnˈnɔ/ num. billion innåhu /ɪnnɔˈhə/ adj. military ivou /ɪˈʋu/ neg. not; interj. no jibe /jɪˈbɛ/ jɪˈbeː n. pin jikse /jɪkˈsɛ/ jɪkˈseː v. kill, murder jiksesh /jɪkˈsɛʃ/ n. killer joo /ju/ det. all joobtoobæ /jubtuˈbæ/ v. drink joov /juʋ/ n. section jooyv /juˈyʋ/ det. both jooæve /juæˈʋɛ/ juæˈʋeː adj. frequent jou /ju/ adj. deep joukushåv /jukəˈʃɔʋ/ n. rake jounsætiv /junsæˈtɪʋ/ v. boil jouv /juʋ/ n. army jouvev /juˈʋɛʋ/ adj. single jouvoupyv /juʋuˈpyʋ/ adv. best jouåsouv /juɔˈsuʋ/ n. shelf jy /jy/ jyː det. any jydå /jyˈdɔ/ n. grandmother jyel /jyˈɛl/ v. breathe; n. breath jyfoul /jyˈful/ v. sew jyhel /jyˈhɛl/ n. age jyhuj /jyˈhəj/ n. work jyhujsh /jyˈhəjʃ/ n. worker, employee jyke /jyˈkɛ/ jyˈkeː v. plan jyknushål /jyknəˈʃɔl/ v. pick jyl /jyl/ v. want jynnå /jynˈnɔ/ num. nine jypy /jyˈpy/ jyˈpyː prep. within jypyngil /jypyˈŋɪl/ n. tree jyshy /jyˈʃy/ jyˈʃyː v. lose jyshyf /jyˈʃyf/ n. loss jyti /jyˈtɪ/ jyˈtiː n. week jytool /jyˈtul/ adj. full jyv /jyʋ/ n. weather jyvoo /jyˈʋu/ n. secret; adj. secret jyyl /jyˈyl/ n. wood jyynge /jyyˈŋɛ/ jyyˈŋeː adj. fragile jå /jɔ/ v. put jåfoo /jɔˈfu/ n. skeleton jåj /jɔj/ n. standard jånghø /jɔŋˈhø/ adv. maybe jåple /jɔˈplɛ/ jɔˈpleː v. meet jåplef /jɔˈplɛf/ n. meeting jåsymæj /jɔsyˈmæj/ adj. top jåy /jɔˈy/ jɔˈyː n. judge jååly /jɔɔˈly/ jɔɔˈlyː v. live jø /jø/ n. picture jøffåj /jøfˈfɔj/ n. throne jøj /jøj/ adv. recently jøj /jøj/ adj. recent jøke /jøˈkɛ/ jøˈkeː n. alphabet jønsæ /jønˈsæ/ adj. small jøntåshå /jøntɔˈʃɔ/ adj. red jønubtouj /jønəbˈtuj/ n. skirt jønubtoujouj /jønəbtuˈjuj/ n. miniskirt jønuj /jøˈnəj/ adj. physical jøpyj /jøˈpyj/ prep. near jøsyhuj /jøsyˈhəj/ n. season jøtooj /jøˈtuj/ n. battle; v. battle jøvej /jøˈʋɛj/ adj. curious ke /kɛ/ keː n. government kebe /kɛˈbɛ/ kɛˈbeː n. value kedåj /kɛˈdɔj/ v. interrupt kedøsh /kɛˈdøʃ/ n. teacher keffåj /kɛfˈfɔj/ n. girlfriend kej /kɛj/ adv. there kekej /kɛˈkɛj/ adj. quiet kekev /kɛˈkɛʋ/ n. bed keksesh /kɛkˈsɛʃ/ v. have kekæ /kɛˈkæ/ n. clock kely /kɛˈly/ kɛˈlyː adv. ever kemjøsh /kɛmˈjøʃ/ n. couch, sofa keo /kɛˈɑ/ kɛˈɑː n. mind kesh /kɛʃ/ n. government official kesh /kɛʃ/ v. seem keshå /kɛˈʃɔ/ n. evidence keshåv /kɛˈʃɔʋ/ adj. evident, obvious ketish /kɛˈtɪʃ/ n. position ketoush /kɛˈtuʃ/ v. lean kev /kɛʋ/ adv. around ki /kɪ/ kiː n. hag (old woman) kifou /kɪˈfu/ v. balance kiv /kɪʋ/ adj. cheap kive /kɪˈʋɛ/ kɪˈʋeː n. crack; v. crack koj /kɑj/ v. decide kojif /kɑˈjɪf/ n. decision koo /ku/ n. program kooknæ /kukˈnæ/ conj. until koooov /kuˈuʋ/ n. skill kooplev /kuˈplɛʋ/ conj. when koosh /kuʃ/ n. vendor koosti /kusˈtɪ/ kusˈtiː prep. over koov /kuʋ/ v. point kosti /kɑsˈtɪ/ kɑsˈtiː n. cheese kou /ku/ v. sell kou /kɑˈə/ v. watch koubev /kuˈbɛʋ/ n. square kououvæv /kuuˈʋæʋ/ adj. skilled kousti /kusˈtɪ/ kusˈtiː n. irony koustiv /kusˈtɪʋ/ adj. ironic koutev /kuˈtɛʋ/ n. swamp kouv /kuʋ/ pron. everybody kouyv /kuˈyʋ/ n. war kouyvesh /kuyˈʋɛʃ/ n. warrior kouå /kuˈɔ/ n. metal ku /kə/ n. state kuj /kəj/ n. spear kush /kəʃ/ prep. under kuvoo /kəˈʋu/ n. project ky /ky/ kyː adj. sick, unwell kybe /kyˈbɛ/ kyˈbeː pron. somebody kyi /kyˈɪ/ kyˈiː n. chest kykpoo /kykˈpu/ n. sickness, disease kykpys /kykˈpys/ prep. into kyl /kyl/ n. air kyngef /kyˈŋɛf/ v. may kypyv /kyˈpyʋ/ n. comb kys /kys/ pron. everything kyshål /kyˈʃɔl/ v. rent kytyl /kyˈtyl/ n. law kytylesh /kytyˈlɛʃ/ n. lawyer kytylæv /kytyˈlæʋ/ adj. legal kyv /kyʋ/ adj. possible kyve /kyˈʋɛ/ kyˈʋeː n. area kyvåkpou /kyʋɔkˈpu/ n. possibility kå /kɔ/ n. rain kådåj /kɔˈdɔj/ n. class kåi /kɔˈɪ/ kɔˈiː n. student kåj /kɔj/ det. these kåkty /kɔkˈty/ kɔkˈtyː n. row kåo /kɔˈɑ/ kɔˈɑː n. system kåpøj /kɔˈpøj/ n. assassin kås /kɔs/ interj. yes kåshåj /kɔˈʃɔj/ prep. outside kåte /kɔˈtɛ/ kɔˈteː n. mint kæ /kæ/ n. pain kæj /kæj/ n. film kækæ /kæˈkæ/ v. force kæmo /kæˈmɑ/ kæˈmɑː adv. when kæntø /kænˈtø/ adj. current kæpy /kæˈpy/ kæˈpyː v. check kæpåj /kæˈpɔj/ n. wolf kæsh /kæʃ/ adj. violent kæshy /kæˈʃy/ kæˈʃyː v. send kæshåj /kæˈʃɔj/ prep. since kæshåkpou /kæʃɔkˈpu/ n. violence kæsy /kæˈsy/ kæˈsyː n. forehead kæti /kæˈtɪ/ kæˈtiː adj. easy kætou /kæˈtu/ n. cup kætyj /kæˈtyj/ v. finish kætyjør /kætyˈjøɾ/ adj. final kæv /kæʋ/ adj. painful kø /kø/ n. month køffås /køfˈfɔs/ n. side køhu /køˈhə/ v. let, allow køj /køj/ adv. so køknu /køkˈnə/ n. butter køkse /køkˈsɛ/ køkˈseː adv. later køku /køˈkə/ v. wonder køngej /køˈŋɛj/ adj. fertile køngejåkpou /køŋɛjɔkˈpu/ n. fertility køngouj /køˈŋuj/ n. idiot køngoujæv /køŋuˈjæʋ/ adj. idiotic kønu /køˈnə/ n. umbrella køs /køs/ v. hint; n. hint køshø /køˈʃø/ adj. local køvou /køˈʋu/ n. cake køå /køˈɔ/ n. shadow le /lɛ/ leː adv. off led /lɛd/ v. control ledød /lɛˈdød/ adj. able ledødif /lɛdøˈdɪf/ n. ability lefidø /lɛfɪˈdø/ n. flame lekty /lɛkˈty/ lɛkˈtyː n. grandfather lemo /lɛˈmɑ/ lɛˈmɑː n. shame lengentå /lɛŋɛnˈtɔ/ n. branch lensæ /lɛnˈsæ/ v. reveal lentåsh /lɛnˈtɔʃ/ v. clean; adj. clean lepysh /lɛˈpyʃ/ v. stop leshy /lɛˈʃy/ lɛˈʃyː n. organization leshåsh /lɛˈʃɔʃ/ n. impact lesybe /lɛsyˈbɛ/ lɛsyˈbeː n. compliment; v. compliment letid /lɛˈtɪd/ num. hundred letyknu /lɛtykˈnə/ v. complain letyø /lɛtyˈø/ n. company letyøy /lɛtyøˈy/ lɛtyøˈyː v. accompany leå /lɛˈɔ/ n. field, plain li /lɪ/ liː v. answer liyshå /lɪyˈʃɔ/ n. mask liøsy /lɪøˈsy/ lɪøˈsyː n. lizard loo /lu/ n. mist loobooo /lubɑˈu/ adj. big looflybef /luflyˈbɛf/ n. road loojryf /lujˈɾyf/ adj. cool (slightly cold) loojypyf /lujyˈpyf/ n. match looke /luˈkɛ/ luˈkeː adv. quite looly /luˈly/ luˈlyː v. turn sth. on loongif /luˈŋɪf/ n. plane looshy /luˈʃy/ luˈʃyː n. toe loovefløf /luʋɛfˈløf/ adj. little loovoosy /luʋuˈsy/ luʋuˈsyː adj. purple lou /lu/ n. style loudåf /luˈdɔf/ v. limp louf /luf/ adv. always loukef /luˈkɛf/ n. instrument loushæf /luˈʃæf/ n. ground; adv. around louufou /luəˈfu/ n. nation louåf /luˈɔf/ n. weight louåfy /luɔˈfy/ luɔˈfyː v. weigh lud /ləd/ n. message lufi /ləˈfɪ/ ləˈfiː v. burst lufipåd /ləfɪˈpɔd/ n. flesh lufoosoo /ləfuˈsu/ n. plant lukengish /ləkɛˈŋɪʃ/ v. smell (emit odour) lukæy /ləkæˈy/ ləkæˈyː det. much lupykpysh /ləpykˈpyʃ/ n. nut lusti /ləsˈtɪ/ ləsˈtiː n. lip lutoubæ /lətuˈbæ/ n. scene ly /ly/ lyː adj. major lybæ /lyˈbæ/ n. rod lybæs /lyˈbæs/ n. image lydåbe /lydɔˈbɛ/ lydɔˈbeː prep. beyond lyf /lyf/ n. hour lyi /lyˈɪ/ lyˈiː v. perform lykef /lyˈkɛf/ conj. though lykuf /lyˈkəf/ adv. actually lymæf /lyˈmæf/ n. pillow lynge /lyˈŋɛ/ lyˈŋeː prep. at lypouf /lyˈpuf/ v. fuck, screw lytou /lyˈtu/ adv. really lyu /lyˈə/ prep. along lyå /lyˈɔ/ n. north låbtou /lɔbˈtu/ n. diamond låbæ /lɔˈbæ/ n. call låfoo /lɔˈfu/ n. letter låkpy /lɔkˈpy/ lɔkˈpyː n. stump låkætoo /lɔkæˈtu/ n. credit låmjøs /lɔmˈjøs/ adj. wrong lånsæ /lɔnˈsæ/ v. moan; n. moan lås /lɔs/ v. increase låshås /lɔˈʃɔs/ v. stab låty /lɔˈty/ lɔˈtyː n. office låy /lɔˈy/ lɔˈyː v. fall låådås /lɔɔˈdɔs/ v. edit læ /læ/ n. fat læbe /læˈbɛ/ læˈbeː n. term læbud /læˈbəd/ n. industry læbudæv /læbəˈdæʋ/ adj. industrial læbæsh /læˈbæʃ/ n. finger læd /læd/ n. staff læffåsh /læfˈfɔʃ/ v. turn læfooshif /læfuˈʃɪf/ n. analysis læfoush /læˈfuʃ/ v. analyse læmæ /læˈmæ/ v. confess læpy /læˈpy/ læˈpyː n. mood læsh /læʃ/ n. fowl læteɡåd /lætɛˈɔd/ v. catch lø /lø/ n. ticket løhus /løˈhəs/ n. period løo /løˈɑ/ løˈɑː v. affect løs /løs/ n. thing løshæ /løˈʃæ/ n. limit løte /løˈtɛ/ løˈteː n. police løve /løˈʋɛ/ løˈʋeː v. visit løvesh /løˈʋɛʃ/ n. visitor løvou /løˈʋu/ n. career me /mɛ/ meː v. come mebe /mɛˈbɛ/ mɛˈbeː v. follow med /mɛd/ n. smoke, steam medå /mɛˈdɔ/ adv. simply medå /mɛˈdɔ/ adj. simple medåd /mɛˈdɔd/ n. nose mehed /mɛˈhɛd/ n. luck mehedæv /mɛhɛˈdæʋ/ adj. lucky mehu /mɛˈhə/ adv. then mekkysh /mɛkˈkyʃ/ v. behave (well) mektoo /mɛkˈtu/ n. politics mektoosh /mɛkˈtuʃ/ n. politician melood /mɛˈlud/ n. answer mem /mɛm/ adv. all mengem /mɛˈŋɛm/ v. show mengou /mɛˈŋu/ n. beard mepå /mɛˈpɔ/ num. third mesh /mɛʃ/ v. fight; n. fight meshysh /mɛˈʃyʃ/ v. fix, mend meshåd /mɛˈʃɔd/ adj. better mesym /mɛˈsym/ n. whore metou /mɛˈtu/ n. god metouv /mɛˈtuʋ/ adj. divine mettud /mɛtˈtəd/ v. lead metysh /mɛˈtyʃ/ n. steam mevoodesh /mɛʋuˈdɛʃ/ n. gardener mevoud /mɛˈʋud/ n. garden mi /mɪ/ miː adv. often miloo /mɪˈlu/ pron. nothing mim /mɪm/ v. stretch mimum /mɪˈməm/ adj. medical minghå /mɪŋˈhɔ/ v. roast mishyd /mɪˈʃyd/ n. hammer mo /mɑ/ mɑː v. grind mobu /mɑˈbə/ n. sheep mom /mɑm/ n. neck moo /mu/ n. ear moodå /muˈdɔ/ n. palm (of hand) moof /muf/ adv. ago mookuf /muˈkəf/ v. row moom /mum/ n. thread moonu /muˈnə/ v. happen moopå /muˈpɔ/ prep. than moov /muʋ/ adj. light (weight) moovesh /muˈʋɛʃ/ n. scientist mooy /muˈy/ muˈyː adj. sour mooå /muˈɔ/ n. size mos /mɑs/ adv. much motoom /mɑˈtum/ v. surprise mou /mu/ adj. good moube /muˈbɛ/ muˈbeː v. execute moubev /muˈbɛʋ/ adj. aroused (sexually) moubtou /mubˈtu/ n. wife mouf /muf/ n. change mouhef /muˈhɛf/ n. box moujry /mujˈɾy/ mujˈɾyː v. prepare moujryf /mujˈɾyf/ n. preparation moukky /mukˈky/ mukˈkyː n. activity moukkym /mukˈkym/ v. taste moum /mum/ n. wire moupåv /muˈpɔʋ/ n. head, leader moupøv /muˈpøʋ/ n. wall moury /muˈɾy/ muˈɾyː n. heart moushø /muˈʃø/ n. fruit mousy /muˈsy/ muˈsyː v. report mousyf /muˈsyf/ adv. together mouv /muʋ/ n. science mouvi /muˈʋɪ/ muˈʋiː adj. black mu /mə/ v. design mum /məm/ n. top, mountain mush /məʃ/ v. expect muvi /məˈʋɪ/ məˈʋiː n. pocket my /my/ myː adv. once myb /myb/ conj. that mydå /myˈdɔ/ n. hallway mydåb /myˈdɔb/ n. bay mydåf /myˈdɔf/ n. cat mydåfooj /mydɔˈfuj/ n. kitten mydø /myˈdø/ n. button myeb /myˈɛb/ n. uniform myf /myf/ n. cave myknub /mykˈnəb/ v. react mykpy /mykˈpy/ mykˈpyː n. resource mymæ /myˈmæ/ n. thumb myngif /myˈŋɪf/ n. sex myngifæv /myŋɪˈfæʋ/ adj. sexy mys /mys/ n. hook myshå /myˈʃɔ/ n. approach myshåb /myˈʃɔb/ adj. vague myshæ /myˈʃæ/ v. place mytib /myˈtɪb/ prep. toward myvi /myˈʋɪ/ myˈʋiː v. look myvif /myˈʋɪf/ v. climb myvoo /myˈʋu/ adj. tight myå /myˈɔ/ adv. almost må /mɔ/ det. some måbes /mɔˈbɛs/ v. share måd /mɔd/ v. miss (long for) måke /mɔˈkɛ/ mɔˈkeː adj. tall måkes /mɔˈkɛs/ v. forget måkesr /mɔˈkɛsɾ/ adj. forgetful månge /mɔˈŋɛ/ mɔˈŋeː n. trousers, pants månsæ /mɔnˈsæ/ n. horizon mås /mɔs/ v. excite måsif /mɔˈsɪf/ n. excitement måvous /mɔˈʋus/ adj. pink mæ /mæ/ n. effort mæd /mæd/ n. leader mæfou /mæˈfu/ n. condition mæjrysh /mæjˈɾyʃ/ n. night mæm /mæm/ n. excrement; v. defecate mæsh /mæʃ/ adv. better mæshym /mæˈʃym/ v. complicate mæshæd /mæˈʃæd/ n. town mæshø /mæˈʃø/ v. discover mæshøf /mæˈʃøf/ n. discovery mæti /mæˈtɪ/ mæˈtiː n. potion mævem /mæˈʋɛm/ v. sleep; n. sleep mævish /mæˈʋɪʃ/ n. wealth mævishæv /mæʋɪˈʃæʋ/ adj. rich, wealthy mævou /mæˈʋu/ adj. private mø /mø/ n. time møb /møb/ det. each møbe /møˈbɛ/ møˈbeː conj. although møbæ /møˈbæ/ n. acid møffå /møfˈfɔ/ adj. wet møis /møˈɪs/ n. spell (of magic) møisif /møɪˈsɪf/ n. spelling møked /møˈkɛd/ v. read møkpyd /møkˈpyd/ num. seven møkus /møˈkəs/ adv. enough mønge /møˈŋɛ/ møˈŋeː v. drive møngesh /møˈŋɛʃ/ n. driver mønnå /mønˈnɔ/ v. continue mønud /møˈnəd/ n. list møpå /møˈpɔ/ n. chance møs /møs/ n. jewel møshy /møˈʃy/ møˈʃyː adj. round møte /møˈtɛ/ møˈteː prep. after møtoo /møˈtu/ n. ancestor, forefather møve /møˈʋɛ/ møˈʋeː det. that møves /møˈʋɛs/ n. education møɡåd /møˈɔd/ v. request ne /nɛ/ neː n. year nebtou /nɛbˈtu/ adv. far nebæ /nɛˈbæ/ n. jelly nee /nɛˈɛ/ nɛˈeː n. morning neer /nɛˈɛɾ/ adj. early nehe /nɛˈhɛ/ nɛˈheː v. hiss nej /nɛj/ v. get nejt /nɛjt/ n. oven neke /nɛˈkɛ/ nɛˈkeː adv. about neki /nɛˈkɪ/ nɛˈkiː n. set nekl /nɛkl/ n. glove neloojt /nɛˈlujt/ n. idea neple /nɛˈplɛ/ nɛˈpleː n. store nepoukl /nɛˈpukl/ n. glue ner /nɛɾ/ v. say neshø /nɛˈʃø/ v. close neåjt /nɛˈɔjt/ n. shade, shadow neåkl /nɛˈɔkl/ n. nerve nge /ŋɛ/ eː prep. around ngebe /ŋɛˈbɛ/ ɛˈbeː n. glasses nged /ŋɛd/ ɛd v. believe ngedif /ŋɛˈdɪf/ ɛˈdɪf n. belief ngem /ŋɛm/ ɛm v. write ngemesh /ŋɛˈmɛʃ/ ɛˈmɛʃ n. author ngepy /ŋɛˈpy/ ɛˈpyː n. boss ngepå /ŋɛˈpɔ/ ɛˈpɔ n. canvas ngeshåd /ŋɛˈʃɔd/ ɛˈʃɔd n. challenge ngeshæ /ŋɛˈʃæ/ ɛˈʃæ v. display ngety /ŋɛˈty/ ɛˈtyː n. fan (enthusiast) ngetym /ŋɛˈtym/ ɛˈtym v. attack; n. attack ngeu /ŋɛˈə/ ɛˈə n. sock ngevi /ŋɛˈʋɪ/ ɛˈʋiː n. bee ngi /ŋɪ/ iː n. band ngibæm /ŋɪˈbæm/ ɪˈbæm n. trip ngidå /ŋɪˈdɔ/ ɪˈdɔ n. hedge ngim /ŋɪm/ ɪm n. couple nginnå /ŋɪnˈnɔ/ ɪnˈnɔ n. fish ngojjym /ŋɑjˈjym/ ɑjˈjym n. verse ngoo /ŋu/ u v. be (located) ngoodo /ŋuˈdɑ/ uˈdɑː n. seat ngoodå /ŋuˈdɔ/ uˈdɔ adv. either ngoofim /ŋuˈfɪm/ uˈfɪm adv. forward ngookpy /ŋukˈpy/ ukˈpyː n. pen ngooktoo /ŋukˈtu/ ukˈtu adv. here ngookæ /ŋuˈkæ/ uˈkæ n. health ngookæmp /ŋuˈkæmp/ uˈkæmp adv. usually ngookæv /ŋuˈkæʋ/ uˈkæʋ adj. healthy ngoom /ŋum/ um n. parent ngoonge /ŋuˈŋɛ/ uˈŋeː n. space (outer) ngoonu /ŋuˈnə/ uˈnə v. indicate ngoopy /ŋuˈpy/ uˈpyː adj. entire ngoort /ŋuɾt/ uɾʈ adj. empty ngooshå /ŋuˈʃɔ/ uˈʃɔ adv. thus ngootoo /ŋuˈtu/ uˈtu adj. huge ngoourt /ŋuˈəɾt/ uˈəɾʈ v. spend ngou /ŋu/ u n. guy ngoubem /ŋuˈbɛm/ uˈbɛm n. beer ngoudå /ŋuˈdɔ/ uˈdɔ v. flood; n. flood ngouf /ŋuf/ uf v. polish ngoufi /ŋuˈfɪ/ uˈfiː prep. above ngouke /ŋuˈkɛ/ uˈkeː v. rub ngoum /ŋum/ um n. world ngoushårt /ŋuˈʃɔɾt/ uˈʃɔɾʈ n. bowl ngoushæ /ŋuˈʃæ/ uˈʃæ n. ice ngoushært /ŋuˈʃæɾt/ uˈʃæɾʈ v. help; n. help ngousou /ŋuˈsu/ uˈsu n. bath ngouurtif /ŋuəɾˈtɪf/ uəɾˈʈɪf n. cost ngouurtifæv /ŋuəɾtɪˈfæʋ/ uəɾʈɪˈfæʋ adj. expensive ngouåf /ŋuˈɔf/ uˈɔf n. patient ngouæ /ŋuˈæ/ uˈæ adj. slim (of a person) ngu /ŋə/ ə n. piece ngud /ŋəd/ əd n. crown ngudå /ŋəˈdɔ/ əˈdɔ n. kitchen nguym /ŋəˈym/ əˈym n. eyeball ngy /ŋy/ yː v. be (temporary state) ngyb /ŋyb/ yb n. technology ngybo /ŋyˈbɑ/ yˈbɑː n. cord ngybæv /ŋyˈbæʋ/ yˈbæʋ adj. technological ngydø /ŋyˈdø/ yˈdø v. enjoy ngye /ŋyˈɛ/ yˈeː v. hide ngyf /ŋyf/ yf n. mouth, language ngyffå /ŋyfˈfɔ/ yfˈfɔ v. will ngyfi /ŋyˈfɪ/ yˈfiː n. writer ngyfæv /ŋyˈfæʋ/ yˈfæʋ adj. oral ngyhuf /ŋyˈhəf/ yˈhəf n. knife ngyib /ŋyˈɪb/ yˈɪb n. player ngyjjy /ŋyjˈjy/ yjˈjyː n. rag ngyktys /ŋykˈtys/ ykˈtys n. pipe ngykæb /ŋyˈkæb/ yˈkæb n. series ngylb /ŋylb/ ylb adv. soon ngymæ /ŋyˈmæ/ yˈmæ n. action ngynge /ŋyˈŋɛ/ yˈŋeː n. star ngyngef /ŋyˈŋɛf/ yˈŋɛf n. farm ngyngefesh /ŋyŋɛˈfɛʃ/ yŋɛˈfɛʃ n. farmer ngyngs /ŋyŋs/ yŋs pron. anyone ngyou /ŋyˈu/ yˈu n. person ngyouv /ŋyˈuʋ/ yˈuʋ adj. personal ngyples /ŋyˈplɛs/ yˈplɛs n. ash ngys /ŋys/ ys prep. before ngyshå /ŋyˈʃɔ/ yˈʃɔ n. wine ngyshåbou /ŋyʃɔˈbu/ yʃɔˈbu n. winery ngysys /ŋyˈsys/ yˈsys n. library ngytoof /ŋyˈtuf/ yˈtuf adj. buxom ngytyf /ŋyˈtyf/ yˈtyf n. underwear ngyve /ŋyˈʋɛ/ yˈʋeː n. hat ngyvi /ŋyˈʋɪ/ yˈʋiː n. girl ngyvou /ŋyˈʋu/ yˈʋu adj. real ngyå /ŋyˈɔ/ yˈɔ n. pot ngå /ŋɔ/ ɔ n. family ngåd /ŋɔd/ ɔd n. foot ngåft /ŋɔft/ ɔft n. force ngåkuɡ /ŋɔˈkə/ ɔˈkə n. chin ngåly /ŋɔˈly/ ɔˈlyː n. effect ngåpou /ŋɔˈpu/ ɔˈpu n. news ngård /ŋɔɾd/ ɔɾɖ adv. course ngåshå /ŋɔˈʃɔ/ ɔˈʃɔ n. soil ngåsyd /ŋɔˈsyd/ ɔˈsyd n. situation ngåtid /ŋɔˈtɪd/ ɔˈtɪd prep. on ngåå /ŋɔˈɔ/ ɔˈɔ v. do ngåɡ /ŋɔɡ/ ɔɡ prep. across ngæ /ŋæ/ æ v. require ngæbum /ŋæˈbəm/ æˈbəm n. armour ngæd /ŋæd/ æd n. elbow ngæhem /ŋæˈhɛm/ æˈhɛm v. compare ngæm /ŋæm/ æm v. kiss; n. kiss ngæpy /ŋæˈpy/ æˈpyː conj. whether ngæshæ /ŋæˈʃæ/ æˈʃæ n. earthquake ngæti /ŋæˈtɪ/ æˈtiː adj. last (previous) ngæå /ŋæˈɔ/ æˈɔ n. dress ngø /ŋø/ ø conj. while ngøbu /ŋøˈbə/ øˈbə v. call ngød /ŋød/ ød v. raise ngødyd /ŋøˈdyd/ øˈdyd n. thigh ngødø /ŋøˈdø/ øˈdø adv. down ngøed /ŋøˈɛd/ øˈɛd prep. during ngøfi /ŋøˈfɪ/ øˈfiː adj. hard ngøisr /ŋøˈɪsɾ/ øˈɪsɾ det. such ngøkelb /ŋøˈkɛlb/ øˈkɛlb n. frame ngøkky /ŋøkˈky/ økˈkyː n. siege ngøku /ŋøˈkə/ øˈkə n. arch ngøkæd /ŋøˈkæd/ øˈkæd adj. angry ngøkædåkpou /ŋøkædɔkˈpu/ økædɔkˈpu n. anger ngølb /ŋølb/ ølb n. plain ngønge /ŋøˈŋɛ/ øˈŋeː v. involve ngønged /ŋøˈŋɛd/ øˈŋɛd n. food ngøngesr /ŋøˈŋɛsɾ/ øˈŋɛsɾ n. birth ngønghå /ŋøŋˈhɔ/ øŋˈhɔ adj. dead ngønu /ŋøˈnə/ øˈnə n. servant ngøo /ŋøˈɑ/ øˈɑː v. count ngøple /ŋøˈplɛ/ øˈpleː n. dust ngøpled /ŋøˈplɛd/ øˈplɛd adj. yellow ngøplu /ŋøˈplə/ øˈplə v. sink ngørd /ŋøɾd/ øɾɖ n. room (of house) ngøs /ŋøs/ øs n. tax ngøshys /ŋøˈʃys/ øˈʃys n. bar (pub) ngøsr /ŋøsɾ/ øsɾ n. castle ngøsy /ŋøˈsy/ øˈsyː n. shield ngøsys /ŋøˈsys/ øˈsys v. settle ngøsysif /ŋøsyˈsɪf/ øsyˈsɪf n. settlement ngøu /ŋøˈə/ øˈə n. monster ngøå /ŋøˈɔ/ øˈɔ adv. away ni /nɪ/ niː n. music nir /nɪɾ/ v. grow nirif /nɪˈɾɪf/ n. growth niår /nɪˈɔɾ/ n. shit; v. shit no /nɑ/ nɑː n. boyfriend noj /nɑj/ n. soap noo /nu/ n. soup nookur /nuˈkəɾ/ n. ass noopy /nuˈpy/ nuˈpyː n. policy noor /nuɾ/ adj. specific noottur /nutˈtəɾ/ v. organise nou /nu/ n. eye, eyeball noubæ /nuˈbæ/ adj. stubborn noudy /nuˈdy/ nuˈdyː adj. stupid noumjy /numˈjy/ numˈjyː n. range nounnå /nunˈnɔ/ n. father nour /nuɾ/ adj. early noushæ /nuˈʃæ/ n. apple nu /nə/ adj. homosexual nuhuj /nəˈhəj/ adj. sweet nuj /nəj/ n. theory nusho /nəˈʃɑ/ nəˈʃɑː n. sin nutoojt /nəˈtujt/ n. sword nuåj /nəˈɔj/ pron. other ny /ny/ nyː n. hand nybe /nyˈbɛ/ nyˈbeː n. cloak nydå /nyˈdɔ/ n. friend nydål /nyˈdɔl/ n. magic nydåv /nyˈdɔʋ/ adj. friendly nyhuv /nyˈhəʋ/ n. trap; v. trap nyj /nyj/ v. fail nyjif /nyˈjɪf/ n. failure nyke /nyˈkɛ/ nyˈkeː adj. similar nykpy /nykˈpy/ nykˈpyː n. snow; v. snow nykpyr /nykˈpyɾ/ n. candle nykty /nykˈty/ nykˈtyː n. spring nykur /nyˈkəɾ/ n. sister nyl /nyl/ adv. less nymjør /nymˈjøɾ/ n. stage nymæ /nyˈmæ/ adj. blank nynge /nyˈŋɛ/ nyˈŋeː n. drawer nyngi /nyˈŋɪ/ nyˈŋiː adv. pretty nypyl /nyˈpyl/ n. summer nyr /nyɾ/ adj. white, blank nystij /nysˈtɪj/ v. kick; n. kick nytent /nyˈtɛnt/ v. pull nyttur /nytˈtəɾ/ n. one nytyr /nyˈtyɾ/ adj. great nyv /nyʋ/ n. song nyvesh /nyˈʋɛʃ/ n. singer nyvoo /nyˈʋu/ n. gun nyvy /nyˈʋy/ nyˈʋyː v. sing nyy /nyˈy/ nyˈyː det. whatever nå /nɔ/ v. move nåbu /nɔˈbə/ n. show nåf /nɔf/ n. movement nåmæ /nɔˈmæ/ adj. sure nånge /nɔˈŋɛ/ nɔˈŋeː adv. up nåntø /nɔnˈtø/ n. sneeze; n. sneeze nåæ /nɔˈæ/ adj. anxious nåækpoo /nɔækˈpu/ n. anxiety næ /næ/ n. dish næfoo /næˈfu/ adj. sharp næj /næj/ pron. who næmo /næˈmɑ/ næˈmɑː n. member næmoj /næˈmɑj/ n. coat nængelk /næˈŋɛlk/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) næshyj /næˈʃyj/ adv. more næshå /næˈʃɔ/ n. horn nø /nø/ n. sky nøbulf /nøˈbəlf/ n. grain nøbæ /nøˈbæ/ adj. stiff nøbænt /nøˈbænt/ prep. well nøe /nøˈɛ/ nøˈeː v. note nøflø /nøfˈlø/ n. fiction nøj /nøj/ n. second nøkelf /nøˈkɛlf/ n. lens nøld /nøld/ v. manage nølf /nølf/ n. scale nømæ /nøˈmæ/ n. present (time) nønghåj /nøŋˈhɔj/ v. stamp nøngilf /nøˈŋɪlf/ v. leave nøptæj /nøpˈtæj/ n. shape nøpy /nøˈpy/ nøˈpyː adj. regular nøshåj /nøˈʃɔj/ n. nostril nøttu /nøtˈtə/ v. trick; n. trick nøå /nøˈɔ/ adj. foreign nøåsh /nøˈɔʃ/ n. foreigner o /ɑ/ ɑː conj. where od /ɑd/ v. enter odø /ɑˈdø/ n. blade om /ɑm/ v. form ongi /ɑˈŋɪ/ ɑˈŋiː v. massage; n. massage oo /u/ v. could oobe /uˈbɛ/ uˈbeː n. ship oobee /ubɛˈɛ/ ubɛˈeː v. nod oodå /uˈdɔ/ v. reduce ooe /uˈɛ/ uˈeː adv. suddenly oof /uf/ adj. strong ooffå /ufˈfɔ/ n. line ooffåsy /uffɔˈsy/ uffɔˈsyː adj. past ooke /uˈkɛ/ uˈkeː n. louse oonge /uˈŋɛ/ uˈŋeː v. wear oopåf /uˈpɔf/ n. table ooshu /uˈʃə/ n. amount ooshy /uˈʃy/ uˈʃyː n. salt ooshå /uˈʃɔ/ prep. out oosoo /uˈsu/ v. pay oosy /uˈsy/ uˈsyː v. lend ooty /uˈty/ uˈtyː v. explain ootyf /uˈtyf/ n. explanation oov /uʋ/ v. respect; n. respect oove /uˈʋɛ/ uˈʋeː adv. early oovevåkpoo /uʋɛʋɔkˈpu/ n. length oovi /uˈʋɪ/ uˈʋiː v. borrow oovoov /uˈʋuʋ/ adv. on ote /ɑˈtɛ/ ɑˈteː v. wait ou /u/ v. need oue /uˈɛ/ uˈeː adj. sudden ouffå /ufˈfɔ/ n. process oufou /uˈfu/ n. security oufåkpou /ufɔkˈpu/ n. strength oukjekeke /ukjɛkɛˈkɛ/ ukjɛkɛˈkeː adv. finally ouku /uˈkə/ n. bulb oukæ /uˈkæ/ n. lock oukæsh /uˈkæʃ/ n. locksmith oum /um/ n. plague oumæ /uˈmæ/ n. west oungi /uˈŋɪ/ uˈŋiː n. structure ounso /unˈsɑ/ unˈsɑː n. axe oupouv /uˈpuʋ/ adv. over oupå /uˈpɔ/ adv. up oushånu /uʃɔˈnə/ adj. loud oushæ /uˈʃæ/ v. provide outi /uˈtɪ/ uˈtiː v. bake ouv /uʋ/ n. front ouvev /uˈʋɛʋ/ adv. long ouå /uˈɔ/ adj. wide ouåkpou /uɔkˈpu/ n. width ouæ /uˈæ/ n. rubbish pe /pɛ/ peː v. describe pebe /pɛˈbɛ/ pɛˈbeː v. work pebæ /pɛˈbæ/ n. bone pee /pɛˈɛ/ pɛˈeː v. focus pef /pɛf/ n. description pej /pɛj/ n. clothes, clothing pejt /pɛjt/ adj. grey pelysh /pɛˈlyʃ/ pron. each penge /pɛˈŋɛ/ pɛˈŋeː n. distance pengev /pɛˈŋɛʋ/ adj. distant pengij /pɛˈŋɪj/ n. adult pepou /pɛˈpu/ n. end per /pɛɾ/ n. century pery /pɛˈɾy/ pɛˈɾyː adj. necessary pesh /pɛʃ/ v. keep petish /pɛˈtɪʃ/ n. map petouj /pɛˈtuj/ n. gate pev /pɛʋ/ adj. federal peå /pɛˈɔ/ n. minute peåj /pɛˈɔj/ v. doubt; n. doubt pi /pɪ/ piː n. desk pie /pɪˈɛ/ pɪˈeː n. harmony pikev /pɪˈkɛʋ/ n. beak pinge /pɪˈŋɛ/ pɪˈŋeː v. roll piv /pɪʋ/ n. grave pive /pɪˈʋɛ/ pɪˈʋeː n. guide pivæbou /pɪʋæˈbu/ n. graveyard po /pɑ/ pɑː v. play poj /pɑj/ adj. significant poo /pu/ adv. never poobe /puˈbɛ/ puˈbeː n. fear poobæv /puˈbæʋ/ n. glass pookpyr /pukˈpyɾ/ n. coffee poonuv /puˈnəʋ/ n. magazine poopy /puˈpy/ puˈpyː num. zero poor /puɾ/ prep. in pooshåv /puˈʃɔʋ/ n. tongue, language poov /puʋ/ adj. public pooår /puˈɔɾ/ n. sound pople /pɑˈplɛ/ pɑˈpleː n. strategy pos /pɑs/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) pou /pu/ prep. through poukpyræbou /pukpyɾæˈbu/ n. cafe pounger /puˈŋɛɾ/ v. should pounghåv /puŋˈhɔʋ/ n. brush, brush (for hair) poute /puˈtɛ/ puˈteː v. train poutef /puˈtɛf/ n. training poutour /puˈtuɾ/ n. home pouv /puʋ/ v. like pouæ /puˈæ/ v. push pu /pə/ v. defend puf /pəf/ n. defence pujt /pəjt/ n. door pulk /pəlk/ n. chemical push /pəʃ/ n. station puyjt /pəˈyjt/ n. carriage puå /pəˈɔ/ n. snake py /py/ pyː det. own pybæ /pyˈbæ/ det. whose pydø /pyˈdø/ v. take out pyffål /pyfˈfɔl/ num. thousand pyfir /pyˈfɪɾ/ n. attention pyfou /pyˈfu/ v. pass pyj /pyj/ n. city pyjæv /pyˈjæʋ/ adj. urban pyke /pyˈkɛ/ pyˈkeː adj. normal pykpyr /pykˈpyɾ/ n. frog pyl /pyl/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back pymæ /pyˈmæ/ v. fly pymæf /pyˈmæf/ n. flight pymæj /pyˈmæj/ n. result pyngi /pyˈŋɪ/ pyˈŋiː n. society pynt /pynt/ v. vomit pyntø /pynˈtø/ conj. so pypå /pyˈpɔ/ adv. indeed pypåv /pyˈpɔʋ/ v. cough; n. cough pypør /pyˈpøɾ/ n. root pyr /pyɾ/ adj. last (final) pyshå /pyˈʃɔ/ v. ring pyshæl /pyˈʃæl/ v. know pyshælf /pyˈʃælf/ n. knowledge pysti /pysˈtɪ/ pysˈtiː n. boy pyti /pyˈtɪ/ pyˈtiː n. charge pytir /pyˈtɪɾ/ n. claw pyu /pyˈə/ v. bend pyv /pyʋ/ adj. brown på /pɔ/ n. way påe /pɔˈɛ/ pɔˈeː adv. close påkse /pɔkˈsɛ/ pɔkˈseː det. same påmu /pɔˈmə/ n. knot pångi /pɔˈŋɪ/ pɔˈŋiː v. masturbate pånu /pɔˈnə/ n. model pås /pɔs/ n. breast påshåj /pɔˈʃɔj/ v. hope påsoos /pɔˈsus/ n. building påsti /pɔsˈtɪ/ pɔsˈtiː v. damage påsys /pɔˈsys/ n. base påy /pɔˈy/ pɔˈyː n. curtain pæ /pæ/ v. hunt; n. hunt pæfou /pæˈfu/ adj. common pæhu /pæˈhə/ n. muscle pæjy /pæˈjy/ pæˈjyː n. bow (weapon) pækelk /pæˈkɛlk/ adj. important pæktou /pækˈtu/ v. float pælyj /pæˈlyj/ v. plough pæmæj /pæˈmæj/ v. become pænsæ /pænˈsæ/ n. peace pæsh /pæʃ/ n. officer pæshy /pæˈʃy/ pæˈʃyː n. insurance pæshåsh /pæˈʃɔʃ/ n. mistake, error pætoo /pæˈtu/ adj. wise pæush /pæˈəʃ/ n. bird, penis pæåsh /pæˈɔʃ/ n. cushion pæɡåsh /pæˈɔʃ/ v. combine pø /pø/ v. start, begin pøeld /pøˈɛld/ n. flag pøj /pøj/ det. what pøkeld /pøˈkɛld/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) pøkuj /pøˈkəj/ v. crush, grind pøld /pøld/ n. skin pølf /pølf/ n. egg pøngou /pøˈŋu/ v. ride pønt /pønt/ adj. ancient pøpynt /pøˈpynt/ prep. upon pøve /pøˈʋɛ/ pøˈʋeː num. second pøvouj /pøˈʋuj/ v. whistle pøå /pøˈɔ/ n. community re /ɾɛ/ ɾeː prep. including rebtoo /ɾɛbˈtu/ v. prove rebtoof /ɾɛbˈtuf/ n. proof redå /ɾɛˈdɔ/ n. circle reepy /ɾɛɛˈpy/ ɾɛɛˈpyː v. state reflø /ɾɛfˈlø/ adj. poor rej /ɾɛj/ n. feather reke /ɾɛˈkɛ/ ɾɛˈkeː v. lift rektooj /ɾɛkˈtuj/ n. subject reloo /ɾɛˈlu/ v. carry remæ /ɾɛˈmæ/ n. evening repluj /ɾɛˈpləj/ n. poem replujsh /ɾɛˈpləjʃ/ n. poet repluvi /ɾɛpləˈʋɪ/ ɾɛpləˈʋiː n. holiday repyjt /ɾɛˈpyjt/ v. accept revouj /ɾɛˈʋuj/ n. paper rey /ɾɛˈy/ ɾɛˈyː v. teach reybtouj /ɾɛybˈtuj/ adj. warm reyffålou /ɾɛyffɔˈlu/ n. brain ri /ɾɪ/ ɾiː conj. if rie /ɾɪˈɛ/ ɾɪˈeː n. dictionary ringe /ɾɪˈŋɛ/ ɾɪˈŋeː n. dog ringej /ɾɪˈŋɛj/ n. puppy ro /ɾɑ/ ɾɑː n. history rofi /ɾɑˈfɪ/ ɾɑˈfiː n. stick (of tree) roo /ɾu/ n. book roojjyfibomp /ɾujjyfɪˈbɑmp/ adv. however rookir /ɾuˈkɪɾ/ n. culture rooku /ɾuˈkə/ v. starve roonnå /ɾunˈnɔ/ n. risk roonnåv /ɾunˈnɔʋ/ adj. risky, dangerous roopyrt /ɾuˈpyɾt/ ɾuˈpyɾʈ v. break roopyrtør /ɾupyɾˈtøɾ/ ɾupyɾˈʈøɾ adj. broken roopårt /ɾuˈpɔɾt/ ɾuˈpɔɾʈ n. shrine roor /ɾuɾ/ n. need rooshå /ɾuˈʃɔ/ v. identify rooshåf /ɾuˈʃɔf/ n. identity roosy /ɾuˈsy/ ɾuˈsyː n. well roottuher /ɾuttəˈhɛɾ/ n. screw rootyr /ɾuˈtyɾ/ adj. silent rooånnår /ɾuɔnˈnɔɾ/ n. brush (for hair) rooår /ɾuˈɔɾ/ v. copy, imitate rou /ɾu/ adv. well roubekæ /ɾubɛˈkæ/ n. experience roukiir /ɾukɪˈɪɾ/ n. ray rounnåpyngemp /ɾunnɔpyˈŋɛmp/ n. impulse rouplu /ɾuˈplə/ v. be (age) roupy /ɾuˈpy/ ɾuˈpyː nr. harbour rourt /ɾuɾt/ ɾuɾʈ v. draw roushørt /ɾuˈʃøɾt/ ɾuˈʃøɾʈ n. nephew routtur /ɾutˈtəɾ/ n. agency routyråkpou /ɾutyɾɔkˈpu/ n. silence rouvou /ɾuˈʋu/ n. sugar ru /ɾə/ v. choose ruf /ɾəf/ n. choice rufijt /ɾəˈfɪjt/ n. house rufijtoulk /ɾəfɪjˈtulk/ n. mansion rukæ /ɾəˈkæ/ adv. behind rupøvou /ɾəpøˈʋu/ v. pray ry /ɾy/ ɾyː prep. from rybelb /ɾyˈbɛlb/ n. flavour rybelbæv /ɾybɛlˈbæʋ/ adj. rich, flavoursome rydå /ɾyˈdɔ/ n. level rydåå /ɾydɔˈɔ/ n. poison ryi /ɾyˈɪ/ ɾyˈiː n. grease rykkyflø /ɾykkyfˈlø/ adj. left rykæ /ɾyˈkæ/ n. bit rykæåpoo /ɾykæɔˈpu/ v. shock rynge /ɾyˈŋɛ/ ɾyˈŋeː n. receipt ryngeent /ɾyŋɛˈɛnt/ v. bite ryngiryry /ɾyŋɪɾyˈɾy/ ɾyŋɪɾyˈɾyː n. type ryngou /ɾyˈŋu/ n. brothel ryngs /ɾyŋs/ n. body rynt /ɾynt/ n. steel rynu /ɾyˈnə/ v. wave (salutation); n. wave (salutation) rynuhunt /ɾynəˈhənt/ v. laugh; n. laugh ryr /ɾyɾ/ n. paradise ryshoti /ɾyʃɑˈtɪ/ ɾyʃɑˈtiː v. punish ryshår /ɾyˈʃɔɾ/ adv. only ryshær /ɾyˈʃæɾ/ v. freeze ryshærif /ɾyʃæˈɾɪf/ n. frost ryshøå /ɾyʃøˈɔ/ adj. probable rysoukepångs /ɾysukɛˈpɔŋs/ adv. most rysy /ɾyˈsy/ ɾyˈsyː det. half rysymjø /ɾysymˈjø/ n. moon ryteffåpå /ɾytɛffɔˈpɔ/ v. improve rytoushn /ɾyˈtuʃn/ adj. cool (fashionable) rytyngi /ɾytyˈŋɪ/ ɾytyˈŋiː prep. such rytyngs /ɾyˈtyŋs/ n. comfort rytyshåi /ɾytyʃɔˈɪ/ ɾytyʃɔˈiː n. insect rytysoo /ɾytyˈsu/ n. seed, grain ryvi /ɾyˈʋɪ/ ɾyˈʋiː n. silver ryvishynnå /ɾyʋɪʃynˈnɔ/ n. journey ryå /ɾyˈɔ/ n. climate rå /ɾɔ/ adv. how rådy /ɾɔˈdy/ ɾɔˈdyː v. head råhu /ɾɔˈhə/ n. source råkkyj /ɾɔkˈkyj/ n. tomb råkuj /ɾɔˈkəj/ adv. tonight rångoo /ɾɔˈŋu/ v. base rånsofibe /ɾɔnsɑfɪˈbɛ/ ɾɔnsɑfɪˈbeː n. accent rånsæ /ɾɔnˈsæ/ v. snap råntå /ɾɔnˈtɔ/ prep. because råshø /ɾɔˈʃø/ n. dungeon råtyoå /ɾɔtyɑˈɔ/ n. unit råæ /ɾɔˈæ/ n. cigarette ræ /ɾæ/ v. offer ræj /ɾæj/ n. drug, medicine ræjæboo /ɾæjæˈbu/ n. chemist ræshå /ɾæˈʃɔ/ n. economy ræshåv /ɾæˈʃɔʋ/ adj. economic ræsoopåj /ɾæsuˈpɔj/ v. understand rætou /ɾæˈtu/ v. crash; n. crash rætouj /ɾæˈtuj/ adj. late ræty /ɾæˈty/ ɾæˈtyː n. self ræåf /ɾæˈɔf/ n. treatment ræɡå /ɾæˈɔ/ v. treat rø /ɾø/ n. rank (position) røbe /ɾøˈbɛ/ ɾøˈbeː conj. because røbekpyylf /ɾøbɛkpyˈylf/ adj. fake røbu /ɾøˈbə/ n. vegetable røbubou /ɾøbəˈbu/ n. grocer røfint /ɾøˈfɪnt/ n. rule røfoobepoolf /ɾøfubɛˈpulf/ pron. one røfount /ɾøˈfunt/ v. wake up røhuvepy /ɾøhəʋɛˈpy/ ɾøhəʋɛˈpyː v. respond røhuvepyf /ɾøhəʋɛˈpyf/ n. response røke /ɾøˈkɛ/ ɾøˈkeː n. scissors røld /ɾøld/ n. dragon rølf /ɾølf/ v. include rølooånt /ɾøluˈɔnt/ n. cork røloulb /ɾøˈlulb/ v. elect røloulbif /ɾølulˈbɪf/ n. election røoo /ɾøˈu/ conj. even røshy /ɾøˈʃy/ ɾøˈʃyː v. rise røtoo /ɾøˈtu/ n. wrist røtould /ɾøˈtuld/ n. wing røtyshæe /ɾøtyʃæˈɛ/ ɾøtyʃæˈeː adj. different røtyshæekpoo /ɾøtyʃæɛkˈpu/ n. difference røubækpy /ɾøəbækˈpy/ ɾøəbækˈpyː n. broom røvebe /ɾøʋɛˈbɛ/ ɾøʋɛˈbeː n. bottle røvektookeld /ɾøʋɛktuˈkɛld/ det. less røålf /ɾøˈɔlf/ v. smash she /ʃɛ/ ʃeː adj. large shebtoo /ʃɛbˈtu/ n. wound shebud /ʃɛˈbəd/ v. be (exist - there is/are) shed /ʃɛd/ v. make shedym /ʃɛˈdym/ adv. clearly shedym /ʃɛˈdym/ adj. clear shekæ /ʃɛˈkæ/ n. sponge shekæd /ʃɛˈkæd/ n. nail shely /ʃɛˈly/ ʃɛˈlyː adj. certain shem /ʃɛm/ adj. thick shengid /ʃɛˈŋɪd/ n. print shepy /ʃɛˈpy/ ʃɛˈpyː v. sign shepyd /ʃɛˈpyd/ adj. old shesh /ʃɛʃ/ v. stand sheshæm /ʃɛˈʃæm/ n. look (appearance) sheshø /ʃɛˈʃø/ n. mother shesy /ʃɛˈsy/ ʃɛˈsyː n. fork sheti /ʃɛˈtɪ/ ʃɛˈtiː det. most shetou /ʃɛˈtu/ n. chair shevoum /ʃɛˈʋum/ adj. cold shi /ʃɪ/ ʃiː n. part shifoo /ʃɪˈfu/ prep. according shikæv /ʃɪˈkæʋ/ n. right shim /ʃɪm/ prep. to shiy /ʃɪˈy/ ʃɪˈyː n. goal sho /ʃɑ/ ʃɑː v. agree shobtoum /ʃɑbˈtum/ n. issue shod /ʃɑd/ n. berry shof /ʃɑf/ n. agreement shoke /ʃɑˈkɛ/ ʃɑˈkeː n. plan shom /ʃɑm/ v. grip; n. grip shoo /ʃu/ n. problem shooe /ʃuˈɛ/ ʃuˈeː n. committee shoof /ʃuf/ adj. popular shoom /ʃum/ v. set shoopym /ʃuˈpym/ adj. sticky shoopåf /ʃuˈpɔf/ interj. no shoory /ʃuˈɾy/ ʃuˈɾyː n. bark; v. bark shoosyf /ʃuˈsyf/ conj. before shoov /ʃuʋ/ adv. perhaps shooæ /ʃuˈæ/ n. parcel shos /ʃɑs/ pron. everyone shou /ʃu/ det. this shoubtou /ʃubˈtu/ n. advertisement shouf /ʃuf/ n. bottom (lowest part) shouhuf /ʃuˈhəf/ n. skull shoui /ʃuˈɪ/ ʃuˈiː n. pump shoum /ʃum/ n. shore shounge /ʃuˈŋɛ/ ʃuˈŋeː n. bow (decorative material) shountå /ʃunˈtɔ/ n. arm, wing shoutou /ʃuˈtu/ adj. main shouv /ʃuʋ/ n. car shouy /ʃuˈy/ ʃuˈyː adj. straight shouå /ʃuˈɔ/ v. develop shouåf /ʃuˈɔf/ n. development shouɡå /ʃuˈɔ/ v. drop shu /ʃə/ v. ask shud /ʃəd/ adv. why shufoo /ʃəˈfu/ n. kind shukæ /ʃəˈkæ/ n. paradox shupå /ʃəˈpɔ/ adv. just shushåd /ʃəˈʃɔd/ n. island shuåm /ʃəˈɔm/ v. giggle shy /ʃy/ ʃyː v. run shyb /ʃyb/ adj. fine shybe /ʃyˈbɛ/ ʃyˈbeː n. penis shyboæ /ʃybɑˈæ/ conj. but shybtoo /ʃybˈtu/ v. reach shydo /ʃyˈdɑ/ ʃyˈdɑː n. decade shydå /ʃyˈdɔ/ prep. inside shyf /ʃyf/ n. life shyhu /ʃyˈhə/ v. change shyjjyb /ʃyjˈjyb/ n. hospital shykev /ʃyˈkɛʋ/ v. seek shyknusyl /ʃyknəˈsyl/ n. bucket shykæb /ʃyˈkæb/ v. contain shyl /ʃyl/ n. milk shylyb /ʃyˈlyb/ n. plate shynge /ʃyˈŋɛ/ ʃyˈŋeː n. adjustment shyngi /ʃyˈŋɪ/ ʃyˈŋiː n. thunder shyntø /ʃynˈtø/ adj. social shypoob /ʃyˈpub/ v. remove shypyf /ʃyˈpyf/ v. save shysh /ʃyʃ/ n. runner shyshotouv /ʃyʃɑˈtuʋ/ n. strap shyshyfil /ʃyʃyˈfɪl/ n. clay shyshå /ʃyˈʃɔ/ v. guess; n. guess shyshås /ʃyˈʃɔs/ num. eight shyv /ʃyʋ/ adv. as shyve /ʃyˈʋɛ/ ʃyˈʋeː prep. throughout shyåf /ʃyˈɔf/ n. medicine shå /ʃɔ/ n. job shåbæɡ /ʃɔˈbæ/ n. cotton shåd /ʃɔd/ n. sign shåfi /ʃɔˈfɪ/ ʃɔˈfiː n. brass shåheft /ʃɔˈhɛft/ v. swallow shåku /ʃɔˈkə/ n. tree shåmæ /ʃɔˈmæ/ n. rice shåpoo /ʃɔˈpu/ n. trouble shåpoov /ʃɔˈpuʋ/ adj. troublesome shås /ʃɔs/ adj. serious shåsy /ʃɔˈsy/ ʃɔˈsyː n. sand shåti /ʃɔˈtɪ/ ʃɔˈtiː n. valley shåtoud /ʃɔˈtud/ adj. other shåå /ʃɔˈɔ/ n. train shåɡ /ʃɔɡ/ adv. both shæ /ʃæ/ adj. young shæbo /ʃæˈbɑ/ ʃæˈbɑː n. shirt shæffå /ʃæfˈfɔ/ v. protest shæhu /ʃæˈhə/ v. stretch shækpou /ʃækˈpu/ n. youth shæktood /ʃækˈtud/ v. spit; n. spit shækæ /ʃæˈkæ/ n. stitch; v. stitch shæm /ʃæm/ n. moment shæmæ /ʃæˈmæ/ n. hell shæpy /ʃæˈpy/ ʃæˈpyː adj. subtle shæpykpoo /ʃæpykˈpu/ n. subtlety shæsh /ʃæʃ/ v. claim shæshy /ʃæˈʃy/ ʃæˈʃyː n. grass shæte /ʃæˈtɛ/ ʃæˈteː adv. little shæym /ʃæˈym/ adj. naked shø /ʃø/ adv. back shøbe /ʃøˈbɛ/ ʃøˈbeː n. greed shøbev /ʃøˈbɛʋ/ adj. greedy shøbæ /ʃøˈbæ/ n. vein shøbæjsh /ʃøˈbæjʃ/ v. slip shød /ʃød/ v. would shødø /ʃøˈdø/ n. mud shøflø /ʃøfˈlø/ v. establish shøfood /ʃøˈfud/ n. waiter shøjjy /ʃøjˈjy/ ʃøjˈjyː v. see shøknurd /ʃøkˈnəɾd/ ʃøkˈnəɾɖ n. vagina shømjøs /ʃømˈjøs/ n. course shøngi /ʃøˈŋɪ/ ʃøˈŋiː v. care shøngir /ʃøˈŋɪɾ/ adj. careful shøoo /ʃøˈu/ n. pubic hair shøous /ʃøˈus/ n. liver shøpoujsh /ʃøˈpujʃ/ v. mention shøpy /ʃøˈpy/ ʃøˈpyː n. noise shøpåsr /ʃøˈpɔsɾ/ n. cream shøs /ʃøs/ adv. still shøsho /ʃøˈʃɑ/ ʃøˈʃɑː n. shark shøsy /ʃøˈsy/ ʃøˈsyː n. elastic shøsyd /ʃøˈsyd/ n. profit shøt /ʃøt/ v. suck shøvi /ʃøˈʋɪ/ ʃøˈʋiː n. crystal shøy /ʃøˈy/ ʃøˈyː n. blood shøyv /ʃøˈyʋ/ adj. bloody sy /sy/ syː n. belly (stomach area) syfi /syˈfɪ/ syˈfiː v. tell syjjy /syjˈjy/ syjˈjyː v. eat syngs /syŋs/ n. question; v. question sytou /syˈtu/ n. have to (must) syvi /syˈʋɪ/ syˈʋiː adj. whole sø /sø/ v. return, go back søi /søˈɪ/ søˈiː n. wind sølb /sølb/ n. information søngou /søˈŋu/ v. worry søsr /søsɾ/ n. cloud søti /søˈtɪ/ søˈtiː n. bread søtoosrif /søtusˈɾɪf/ n. death søtousr /søˈtusɾ/ v. die te /tɛ/ teː v. join tebed /tɛˈbɛd/ det. enough ted /tɛd/ adj. only tehu /tɛˈhə/ v. serve tehuf /tɛˈhəf/ n. service tehush /tɛˈhəʃ/ n. slave tejjy /tɛjˈjy/ tɛjˈjyː n. silk teknu /tɛkˈnə/ adv. too tekpy /tɛkˈpy/ tɛkˈpyː num. million tem /tɛm/ n. property teple /tɛˈplɛ/ tɛˈpleː n. bench tepå /tɛˈpɔ/ n. mouse tepåm /tɛˈpɔm/ num. three teshå /tɛˈʃɔ/ v. drown tesy /tɛˈsy/ tɛˈsyː v. calculate tetyd /tɛˈtyd/ n. fog teå /tɛˈɔ/ n. basket ti /tɪ/ tiː v. please tif /tɪf/ n. pleasure tingim /tɪˈŋɪm/ v. cause titou /tɪˈtu/ n. phone tiæd /tɪˈæd/ n. day tod /tɑd/ n. interest too /tu/ v. behave (act) toof /tuf/ n. behaviour toom /tum/ v. jump; n. jump toonge /tuˈŋɛ/ tuˈŋeː n. powder tootym /tuˈtym/ n. rumour tou /tu/ adj. cute toubem /tuˈbɛm/ n. beast toudø /tuˈdø/ v. realize touku /tuˈkə/ v. imitate toum /tum/ adv. out toumjy /tumˈjy/ tumˈjyː v. deal tounghøm /tuŋˈhøm/ n. knee tououm /tuˈum/ v. defecate touty /tuˈty/ tuˈtyː n. fact tu /tə/ n. restaurant tud /təd/ n. price ty /ty/ tyː det. many tyb /tyb/ num. four tybub /tyˈbəb/ n. card tydå /tyˈdɔ/ v. sort tydø /tyˈdø/ adj. tired tyfløb /tyfˈløb/ n. collar tyhu /tyˈhə/ v. smell (sense with nose) tyku /tyˈkə/ adv. also tyshy /tyˈʃy/ tyˈʃyː n. mess tyshyb /tyˈʃyb/ v. produce tyshybif /tyʃyˈbɪf/ n. product tyshyv /tyˈʃyʋ/ adj. messy tytyb /tyˈtyb/ n. success tytybæv /tytyˈbæʋ/ adj. successful tyy /tyˈy/ tyˈyː v. burn tyå /tyˈɔ/ n. net tyåb /tyˈɔb/ adj. open tyåbif /tyɔˈbɪf/ n. opening tå /tɔ/ n. light tåbed /tɔˈbɛd/ n. figure tåd /tɔd/ n. page tåktyd /tɔkˈtyd/ n. tooth tångood /tɔˈŋud/ n. belt tåpou /tɔˈpu/ n. cow tåshæ /tɔˈʃæ/ v. exercise; n. exercise tåtid /tɔˈtɪd/ n. window tæ /tæ/ v. talk tæd /tæd/ n. play (stage play) tæmæ /tæˈmæ/ v. miss (not take advantage of) tæshæd /tæˈʃæd/ v. cry tæti /tæˈtɪ/ tæˈtiː adv. sometimes tø /tø/ n. site tød /tød/ adj. human tøfood /tøˈfud/ v. debate tøked /tøˈkɛd/ n. stock tøku /tøˈkə/ n. cell tømjøt /tømˈjøt/ n. soldier tøshæ /tøˈʃæ/ n. bridge tøt /tøt/ n. energy tøty /tøˈty/ tøˈtyː n. bill u /ə/ pron. something ubu /əˈbə/ adj. beautiful ubukpou /əbəkˈpu/ n. beauty udø /əˈdø/ n. paint; v. paint udøf /əˈdøf/ n. painting udøsh /əˈdøʃ/ n. painter ukse /əkˈsɛ/ əkˈseː n. tire ukukæ /əkəˈkæ/ n. article unge /əˈŋɛ/ əˈŋeː n. sap unu /əˈnə/ n. roof ushø /əˈʃø/ n. kettle utou /əˈtu/ n. dream uve /əˈʋɛ/ əˈʋeː n. winter ve /ʋɛ/ ʋeː v. take vebem /ʋɛˈbɛm/ num. first vebum /ʋɛˈbəm/ n. daughter vejrymæ /ʋɛjɾyˈmæ/ n. church veku /ʋɛˈkə/ n. arrow vekæ /ʋɛˈkæ/ v. practise vem /ʋɛm/ v. recognize vemif /ʋɛˈmɪf/ n. recognition vennåm /ʋɛnˈnɔm/ n. blasphemy veshå /ʋɛˈʃɔ/ adv. else veshåm /ʋɛˈʃɔm/ n. jaw vetoo /ʋɛˈtu/ n. flour vetym /ʋɛˈtym/ n. race vi /ʋɪ/ ʋiː n. shell vishå /ʋɪˈʃɔ/ n. tin viy /ʋɪˈy/ ʋɪˈyː n. pencil viyå /ʋɪyˈɔ/ n. stomach, belly (stomach area) viæ /ʋɪˈæ/ n. tray vodøke /ʋɑdøˈkɛ/ ʋɑdøˈkeː adj. male voed /ʋɑˈɛd/ n. boat voo /ʋu/ adv. that voofløke /ʋufløˈkɛ/ ʋufløˈkeː num. one vooi /ʋuˈɪ/ ʋuˈiː n. detail voom /ʋum/ v. lay votiked /ʋɑtɪˈkɛd/ n. brick vou /ʋu/ pron. anything voue /ʋuˈɛ/ ʋuˈeː n. language vouå /ʋuˈɔ/ n. leather vy /ʋy/ ʋyː n. story, plot vyb /ʋyb/ adj. fat; n. fat vybeheb /ʋybɛˈhɛb/ v. swim vyeb /ʋyˈɛb/ n. advice vyjjydøb /ʋyjjyˈdøb/ n. oil vykehub /ʋykɛˈhəb/ n. mirror vyku /ʋyˈkə/ prep. off vylyb /ʋyˈlyb/ det. those vyngenge /ʋyŋɛˈŋɛ/ ʋyŋɛˈŋeː n. hood vyngib /ʋyˈŋɪb/ v. arrive vyngibif /ʋyŋɪˈbɪf/ n. arrival vynuve /ʋynəˈʋɛ/ ʋynəˈʋeː n. humour vynuvev /ʋynəˈʋɛʋ/ adj. funny vyshoub /ʋyʃɑˈəb/ n. stem vyshub /ʋyˈʃəb/ v. learn vystib /ʋysˈtɪb/ adj. low vyty /ʋyˈty/ ʋyˈtyː n. balcony vytyb /ʋyˈtyb/ n. rest vyub /ʋyˈəb/ n. media vyve /ʋyˈʋɛ/ ʋyˈʋeː n. room (space); n. room (of house) vyå /ʋyˈɔ/ adj. true vyådåb /ʋyɔˈdɔb/ n. south vyåkpoo /ʋyɔkˈpu/ n. truth vyøb /ʋyˈøb/ v. blow vå /ʋɔ/ v. build våbu /ʋɔˈbə/ adv. certainly våd /ʋɔd/ n. trade våepå /ʋɔɛˈpɔ/ n. factor våksebud /ʋɔksɛˈbəd/ n. excuse væbevi /ʋæbɛˈʋɪ/ ʋæbɛˈʋiː n. religion væbeviv /ʋæbɛˈʋɪʋ/ adj. religious væd /ʋæd/ n. power vædæv /ʋæˈdæʋ/ adj. powerful vænnå /ʋænˈnɔ/ n. needle vø /ʋø/ conj. or vød /ʋød/ n. doctor vødåsy /ʋødɔˈsy/ ʋødɔˈsyː adj. delicious vøfid /ʋøˈfɪd/ n. riot vøjy /ʋøˈjy/ ʋøˈjyː adv. very vøjyb /ʋøˈjyb/ n. eyelash vømo /ʋøˈmɑ/ ʋøˈmɑː v. touch; n. touch vønsæ /ʋønˈsæ/ n. saddle vøpyd /ʋøˈpyd/ adj. available vøshå /ʋøˈʃɔ/ v. frown; n. frown y /y/ yː det. which yb /yb/ n. future ybe /yˈbɛ/ yˈbeː n. sun ydå /yˈdɔ/ n. prey ydø /yˈdø/ n. country yf /yf/ n. record yflø /yfˈlø/ prep. despite yfløfitylb /yfløfɪˈtylb/ adv. quickly yfløfitylb /yfløfɪˈtylb/ adj. quick yflør /yfˈløɾ/ prep. among yfoo /yˈfu/ n. fin (of fish) yheti /yhɛˈtɪ/ yhɛˈtiː n. witch yhu /yˈhə/ n. game yjjy /yjˈjy/ yjˈjyː v. murder yke /yˈkɛ/ yˈkeː v. pull ykeshåshæ /ykɛʃɔˈʃæ/ n. floor, ground yknu /ykˈnə/ n. pressure ykpy /ykˈpy/ ykˈpyː n. talk yktoo /ykˈtu/ n. carcass ykæ /yˈkæ/ adj. likely yloo /yˈlu/ adj. pretty ymæpø /ymæˈpø/ v. smile; n. smile yngeb /yˈŋɛb/ v. waste ynnå /ynˈnɔ/ v. consider ynu /yˈnə/ adj. various yo /yˈɑ/ yˈɑː n. manager yoo /yˈu/ n. flower yoosh /yˈuʃ/ n. florist ypy /yˈpy/ yˈpyː n. character ysho /yˈʃɑ/ yˈʃɑː n. wax yshy /yˈʃy/ yˈʃyː adj. flat yshå /yˈʃɔ/ n. measure ysy /yˈsy/ yˈsyː v. fold; n. fold yti /yˈtɪ/ yˈtiː n. hill ytoof /yˈtuf/ n. argument ytoont /yˈtunt/ n. fire ytou /yˈtu/ v. argue yty /yˈty/ yˈtyː adv. especially ytyvel /ytyˈʋɛl/ v. steal ytyvelesh /ytyʋɛˈlɛʃ/ n. thief yve /yˈʋɛ/ yˈʋeː n. niece yvi /yˈʋɪ/ yˈʋiː n. lot yvive /yʋɪˈʋɛ/ yʋɪˈʋeː n. erection yy /yˈy/ yˈyː v. lie yå /yˈɔ/ v. abuse å /ɔ/ prep. by åbe /ɔˈbɛ/ ɔˈbeː n. psychology åbesh /ɔˈbɛʃ/ n. psychologist åbu /ɔˈbə/ n. region åfou /ɔˈfu/ n. mail åjry /ɔjˈɾy/ ɔjˈɾyː n. baby ålynnå /ɔlynˈnɔ/ n. coal ånge /ɔˈŋɛ/ ɔˈŋeː v. regret ård /ɔɾd/ ɔɾɖ adj. drunk (inebriated) åshå /ɔˈʃɔ/ v. dig åti /ɔˈtɪ/ ɔˈtiː prep. like åty /ɔˈty/ ɔˈtyː n. prison åtysh /ɔˈtyʃ/ n. prisoner åu /ɔˈə/ n. sense åå /ɔˈɔ/ adv. even ååd /ɔˈɔd/ n. path åås /ɔˈɔs/ n. land, ground æ /æ/ adv. where æbejjynge /æbɛjjyˈŋɛ/ æbɛjjyˈŋeː adj. equal æbu /æˈbə/ n. interview æhu /æˈhə/ adj. sad æhud /æˈhəd/ n. uncle æhukpou /æhəkˈpu/ n. sadness æke /æˈkɛ/ æˈkeː adj. female; n. human æpø /æˈpø/ n. edge æshu /æˈʃə/ n. threat ætinufi /ætɪnəˈfɪ/ ætɪnəˈfiː adv. probably æty /æˈty/ æˈtyː n. recipe æve /æˈʋɛ/ æˈʋeː n. waist ø /ø/ adv. today øb /øb/ n. reason øbæ /øˈbæ/ n. stuff ød /ød/ v. receive ødy /øˈdy/ øˈdyː n. data ødå /øˈdɔ/ adv. exactly ødø /øˈdø/ n. planet øffå /øfˈfɔ/ v. love; n. love øffåsh /øfˈfɔʃ/ n. lover øflø /øfˈlø/ n. stream øhu /øˈhə/ n. hair (of head), hair (of body) øke /øˈkɛ/ øˈkeː n. team øknu /økˈnə/ n. present (gift) øknud /økˈnəd/ n. meat økæ /øˈkæ/ n. cloth ømo /øˈmɑ/ øˈmɑː n. hole ømæ /øˈmæ/ art. every øngou /øˈŋu/ adv. ok ønsæt /ønˈsæt/ n. river ønt /ønt/ n. school øntesh /ønˈtɛʃ/ n. teacher ønusr /øˈnəsɾ/ n. dialect øpø /øˈpø/ prep. of øshydå /øʃyˈdɔ/ n. plot øshæd /øˈʃæd/ n. reward; v. reward øshæsh /øˈʃæʃ/ n. hunter øsoo /øˈsu/ v. earn øti /øˈtɪ/ øˈtiː n. disease øtisr /øˈtɪsɾ/ n. copper øtou /øˈtu/ adj. gentle øttudø /øttəˈdø/ n. boot øttuvi /øttəˈʋɪ/ øttəˈʋiː n. rifle øty /øˈty/ øˈtyː n. sport øu /øˈə/ v. thank øvesr /øˈʋɛsɾ/ n. bean øy /øˈy/ øˈyː adj. close øæj /øˈæj/ v. promise øøkæ /øøˈkæ/ v. destroy øøkæf /øøˈkæf/ n. destruction ɡå /ɡɔ/ adv. rather ɡåeheknæ /ɔɛhɛkˈnæ/ n. expression ɡåfou /ɔˈfu/ n. ant ɡåɡ /ɡɔɡ/ n. ball ɡø /ɡø/ adj. married ɡøbærd /øˈbæɾd/ øˈbæɾɖ adv. yesterday ɡøfooei /øfuɛˈɪ/ øfuɛˈiː adj. vulgar ɡøjsh /ɡøjʃ/ n. network ɡøke /øˈkɛ/ øˈkeː n. wave (ocean) ɡøktooånnå /øktuɔnˈnɔ/ n. crawl ɡøkæ /øˈkæ/ n. eyelid ɡønnåvekæ /ønnɔʋɛˈkæ/ v. buy ɡøshæ /øˈʃæ/ n. hunt ɡøshøveu /øʃøʋɛˈə/ n. role ɡøsti /øsˈtɪ/ øsˈtiː v. mark; n. mark ɡøu /øˈə/ v. throw ɡøå /øˈɔ/ n. husband